The Evil Twin
by i'M-a-ReBeL
Summary: *SORATO* Someone's on a mission to take over Matt's life, and his relatonship with Sora is at stake. Is it just a mischievous game someone's playing, or a deadly one?


**Whee I'm on a roll! :D Putt putt putting until I run out of putt ;D (Which is probably tomorrow when school starts-- I'll be on another 10 month hiatus! :D) *giggles* **

***coughs***

**Anyway, um, the idea is based on "SVH: The Evil Twin". =P Credit Francine Pascal or whoever, I don't own it. XP Review! =)**

**________________________________________________________________________________**

Black boots hit the ground. A tall athletic build stood up. Lightly tanned hands pushed away stray strands of golden blonde hair. Azure blue eyes glare at the sun. Hands raise, deflecting the sun's gaze. Eyes met the sign; Welcome to Odaiba. 

~*~ 

Ishida Yamato woke up with a start. It was the same dream he'd been having for the past month or so; He'd see himself walking towards a pond, much like the one where he met Cherrymon. He would then look into the water, and his reflection would stare back at him. But then his reflection would grin at him menacingly, and its arms would start to rise _from _the water, towards him- And then he'd wake up. At that exact spot. Nevertheless, Matt didn't know what it meant. 

He sighed and headed towards the kitchen for a drink of water. When he poured his drink, he took a seat on the kitchen table, and smiled at a small framed picture of him and his girlfriend, Takenouchi Sora. They had been dating for about 1 year, 10 months, and 16 days. But, who was counting? 

Matt leaned back into his chair comfortably, relaxing, as he thought about life, drifting off back to sleep.. He was doing quite well in school, his social life was great, he had tons of friends, his relationship with both parents had improved, and he was dating the cream of the crop. Life was perfect. 

Only, he hadn't counted on it not to last. 

~*~ 

He stopped his car in the middle of downtown Odaiba, in front of a phone booth. Got out, and grabbed the Yellow Pages, leafing through it to I. 

"Ishida, Ishida. . ." He muttered, "Ishida A, Ishida D, Ishida. . . H. There's only one, this has gotta be it." 

He grinned, and pulled out some coins, dropping them into the phone slot, and typed in the phone number. It rung nine times, and he was about to hang up when someone picked up. 

"Hello?" Came a groggy voice, that was familiar, yet not. 

He smirked to himself. 

"Hello? Is anyone there?" 

"I'm calling for an Ishida Yamato." He replied in a fake gruff voice. 

A pause. 

"Speaking. This is he. Who's this?" 

He smirked wider. 

"Hello? Who is this?" 

And he hung up. 

"I'll be seeing you soon enough. . ." He grinned evilly, hopping back into his car. 

His destination; Ishida Yamato's apartment. 

~*~ 

_That was weird. Wonder who it was. Probably a prank call_er, Matt concluded, as he headed to his bathroom to get ready for school. 

When he was done, he took the elevator down to the first floor of his apartment and hopped into his red spyder, not realising that someone was watching him just a few spots away. . . 

That person in question was sitting low in his blue camero, with a hat on covering most of his blonde hair, as he observed Matt. 

_That's definitely Yamato, no doubts. It's quite cool, actually._

He mentally jotted down what type of clothes Matt had on; stylish and fashionable yet also casual and laidback. He could do that. He also checked out Matt's car as Matt drove off. Easy. He could rent one just like that. He started up his own engine to follow Matt. He hoped that in a months time, he would know Ishida Yamato inside out. And he was going to. He had to. 

**_//One Month Later//_**

This was his chance. The chance of testing out his new skills. He had rented a red spyder, and it was exactly like Matt's, the only difference being the plate number really. But he was sure no one even looked at Matt's plate number, much less memorise it to know the difference. During the past month he had been in Odaiba, he had been spying on Matt, observing everything about him. What he wore, how he acted, how he interacted with certain people, old friends, new people, his parents etc. He even went as far as to buy the same cologne Matt used, which he had on right now. It was lucky today that Matt and his friends were having some sort of reunion thing, which would be the perfect opportunity for him to meet Matt's friends, and, as stated, test his skills. . . Matt had parked his car in the apartment's carpark this time, so he wasn't worried about anyone seeing him do what he was going to do. In his hand he held a solid metal bat, ready to strike Matt as soon as he came through the elevator doors. He pushed himself flatly against the wall, and waited for the elevator to reach his floor. As soon as the door opened, and Matt had taken a few steps out, whistling, he brought the bat up over his head and then brought it down on the back of Matt's head with a _thunk_, hard enough to knock him out for several hours. Matt's body sprawled to the ground, and he quickly picked him up and headed over to Matt's car, opening the door with the keys inside Matt's pocket, and laying Matt on the backseat, closing the door afterwards. He grinned. 

"Have a nice sleep Yamato." 

And headed towards the twin red spyder, getting in and driving off to Odaiba Park. 

~*~ 

"I wonder what's keeping Matt." Sora frowned, sat in her position under the tree. 

"He's only twenty minutes late Sora." Yagami Taichi remarked dryly, "I'm sure he's not dead or something." 

"He better not be." Sora grumbled, for good humour. 

Tai laughed, than sat up, "Here he comes." 

Sora looked up also, and sure enough, Yamato was parking his car in the Park's small carpark. He waved at them as he got out and headed towards them. 

"Hey Matt, what took you so long?" Tai asked as Matt came upon them. 

"Oh, you know, traffic." Matt said. 

Tai nodded, accepting his answer. 

"Hey angel" Matt greeted Sora, sitting down next to her. 

"Why hello sexy" Sora said coyly, wrapping her arms around Matt's body. 

"Ugh. Can you guys not?" Tai rolled his eyes in mock-disgust, making them all laugh. 

"So where are the others?" Matt asked. 

"Apparently no one appointed anyone to bring food to this _picnic_. . . So they all went off to buy some. They'll be back soon." Tai replied, "Actually, I think that's them now. I'll go help them get the stuff over here, so I'll leave you two love birds alone." Tai smirked, and ran off as Matt flipped him off good-naturedly. 

Sora was staring at Matt contentedly, and Matt asked, "What are you thinking?" 

Sora shrugged, "Did you get a haircut? You look sort of different. . ." 

"Nope. I do?" 

"Yeah. I can't quite place it, but there's something different about you." 

"Really? Maybe I've finally grown up into a man" Matt quirked his eyebrows up and down. 

Sora laughed, "Yeah. Like that'd happen." 

"Hey!" Matt cried, in mock-hurt. 

Sora laughed lightly, and brought her lips up to his. When both had to break for air, Sora remarked, 

"That was different." 

"Different? Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" 

Sora smiled at him, and shrugged, "I liked it." 

Matt grinned, and the two began kissing again. 

"Eww! Cut it out! Or at least get a room!" 

They broke apart to see the whole gang smirking, setting down food. It was Tai that had spoken. 

"Can't a guy kiss his girlfriend?" Matt asked. 

"Yeah he can, in his own time! But this is _our_ time, so deal." Tai smirked. 

Matt rolled his eyes, and chose to ignore Tai, "So what has everyone been up to?" 

~*~ 

He was having a great time with these people, and he could see why Matt liked Sora so much. She was sweet and cute, and so warm and loving. 

_And now she's mine._

He grinned. 

"So I was thinking if anyone would like to go with me?" The guy named Izumi Koushiro, known as Izzy, said. 

_Huh?_

"You bet!" 

"Of course!"  
"I wanna see Palmon again!" 

And similar things were shouted. Everyone wanted to go. Only, Matt hadn't said yes or no. 

"Matt?" Tai asked, "You coming?"  
"Where?" He asked. 

"To the DigiWorld with us" Tai said, as if Matt was braindead. 

"DigiWorld? . . . Is that some arcade, or something?" He asked tentatively. 

The others burst out laughing. 

_Shit. What the fuck is this DigiWorld? I'm in deep trouble now. . ._

"So you coming or not?" Tai asked when his laughter subsided. 

"Um. . . no?" Matt said. 

"Gabumon would be disappointed." Tai remarked. 

"Gabumon?" 

"Yeah. Your digimon, remember?"  
"My. . . digimon . . . of course. . ." Matt answered unsurely, "I'm busy, sorry. . you know, Band practise. . " 

"OK, I'll tell Gabumon." 

"Cool." Matt said uncertainly, _That was close. . ._

~*~ 

Matt groaned and sat up a bit, his hand going up and around to the throbbing pain at the back of his head. He felt stringy hair, somewhat hardened, and brought his hand back around to his face. He smelt the odd smell of metallic. . . blood? Matt sat up fully and pulled his hand into the light. He could see freckles of dried blood. 

_What happened?_

He got out of his car, and headed towards the elevator to get back to his apartment, then remembered he was meant to be going to the Picnic. He quickly took out his mobile phone, and was surprised to see there were no missed calls. 

_I'm over three hours late. Shouldn't Sora have at least tried to reach me?_

Confused, he dialed Sora's mobile number, and waited for her to pick up. . . 

~*~ 

As something started to ring in Sora's purse, Matt jumped slightly from surprise, and grabbed the thing responsible for it out. Sora's mobile. Should he pick it up? The others were in a long conversation about. . _digimon_. They weren't paying any attention to Matt. Matt pressed "OK", and answered, 

"Hello?" 

". . ." 

"Hello?" 

"Who are you?" Came the reply on the other end. 

Realising that it was Matt by his voice, he quickly changed his voice slightly. 

"Who're you looking for?"  
"Sora. My girlfriend. Who owns the phone you're using. Who are you?" 

He looked up and saw that Sora was coming back, and quickly hung up, turning the phone off incase Matt called again and ruined everything, and stuffed it back into Sora's purse before she could realise. 

But, indeed she had. 

"Who was that?" She asked. 

"Er, no one. Just some guy. Prank calling, you know?"  
"Oh." Sora grabbed her phone out, "Why'd you turn it off?" 

"He might try and prank you again." 

"Oh. Thanks" Sora replied, and smiled at him, putting her phone back into her purse. 

"You know our two year anniversary is coming up, right?" Sora smiled at him. 

He grinned back, "Of course. December 24th, Christmas. This year will be the best Christmas for you ever, I promise." 

  
~*~ 

"Damnit!" Matt cursed, nearly throwing his phone against the carpark walls, "That guy turned it off! No signal. . . Who the _fuck_ was he!?" 

Matt grumbled angrily, stalking back to his apartment, "What if Sora's cheating on me? No- She wouldn't do that. . . Would she? Fuck." 

He tried dialling again, but no luck. 

"Damnit. . . That's it, I'm going over her house to wait for her." He turned around sharply and headed back to the carpark, jumped into his car, started the engine, and drove towards the Takenouchi's place. 

~*~ 

"You don't have to drive me home, really." Sora smiled at Matt, "Tai will. He lives in the same area as me, and you live all the way across town." 

"If you're sure?" Matt said. 

"I'm sure. I'll call you tonight, ok?" 

"OK." He murmured, giving her a goodbye kiss, "I'll be waiting." 

Sora kissed him back, and hopped into Tai's car. 

"Later man" Tai said. 

"Later." 

And they drove off. 

"Today was very interesting." Matt grinned to himself, and headed towards his own car. 

~*~ 

As Sora's house came into view, Tai and Sora were both surprised to see Matt sitting on the short steps leading to her front door. As Tai pulled up the curb, Matt looked up. He was clearly upset and looked ticked off, too. 

"Want me to come with?" Tai asked as Sora hopped out and shut the door of Tai's car. 

"No thanks, whatever he's here for, we'll sort it out" Sora told him. 

"OK. . . but if he does anything irrational, call my mobile, and I'll be back here as quick as I can, OK?" Tai said protectively. 

"OK." Sora smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow, Tai."  
"See ya then, Sora" Tai returned, and drove off. 

Sora walked up to Matt, who had stood up. 

"Did something happen Matt? What's wrong?" She asked tentatively. 

When Matt was mad he was _mad._

"Who was the guy?" Matt asked, relatively calm. 

"Guy? Who, Tai?" Sora said. 

"No. The guy that picked up your phone!" 

"Guy that picked up my. . phone?" Sora asked, clearly confused. 

"This afternoon!" Matt yelled, "I called you wondering why you hadn't called me, and some guy picks up!" 

"I was supposed to call you? . . . But that was going to be later tonight, Matt." Sora said. 

"What?" Matt said, "You always call me when I'm over half an hour late for something! I was over three hours late, and you didn't even call me!" 

"Late for what?" Sora asked, knowing it was best to approach Matt in a calm manner when he got like this. 

"The Picnic!" Matt all but yelled. 

Sora blinked. 

"But. . . you were only twenty or so minutes late. . ." 

"Don't talk bullshit Sora, I didn't even go." Matt grumbled, "So who was the guy!" 

"You. . didn't go?" Sora asked, thoroughly confused. 

"No, I didn't. Someone or something hit me over the head, and I was out for over three hours. I woke up, and called you, only a guy picked up. And I want to know who that guy was! He didn't sound like any of the others, and I'm sure I didn't know him." 

Sora stared at him for a few moments. 

"Matt, I don't doubt that you didn't get hit over the head." Was her simple reply, before she walked past him, opened her door, and closed it before her. 

Matt looked shocked, then knocked on her door. 

"Sora open up! Damnit Sora!" He yelled. 

"_I'm_ the one that's supposed to be pissed" Matt muttered to himself. 

"Sora! Come on! Tell me who that guy was!"  
Suddenly the door opened, and Sora stood in the doorway. 

"God Matt, you're scaring the neighbours." She told him, "Calm down." 

"Calm down!?" Matt yelled, starting up again, "I ask you who this guy is, and you keep avoiding the question! What am I supposed to think?!" 

"I don't know, maybe that the guy _was_ you! 'Cause it _was_!" Sora yelled back, "_You_ picked up my phone this afternoon, my phone only rang once!" 

"What!" Matt yelled, "I wasn't at the Park! I was knocked unconscious in my car in the carpark!" 

Sora's face suddenly turned soft, "Are you OK?" 

Matt's voice went down a notch too, "Yeah, I'm fine. . ." 

Then Sora shook her head, "Look Matt, what game are you playing at? I _know_ you were at the picnic with us. Ask the others; they all saw you. You were _there_. So stop making up lies and tell me what you're doing exactly?" 

"What I'm doing?" Matt asked incredulously, "I get off an elevator, something hits me over the head, I'm out for three hours, waking up in the backseat of my car, call you, a guy picks up that I have no idea who he was, and then I drive over here to wait for you to come back from the picnic. And what I'm doing is waiting for an explanation from _you_ on who that guy is!" 

Sora sighed, exasperated, "Matt, just go. I don't have time for this, nor do I feel like fighting with you today. Just go. Call me tomorrow or something, and we can proceed to fight then, OK? I don't need this." 

Matt opened and closed his mouth, then jammed his hands into his jeans, spun around sharply and stalked to his car. He hesitated before getting in, then started the engine. Sora watched him as he rolled down his window. 

"Don't wait for my call." Matt said, before he drove off. 

Sora gazed at his car going out of sight, before she turned and closed the door. She wasn't surprised that she started to cry. 

~*~ 

_Maybe I just hit my head in the car as I was about to go home, and I forgot today's events? . . . No. I'm pretty sure that's not it. Someone hit me over the head. And I _wasn't_ at the park with Sora, like she says. So she'd go as far as messing with my head to hide her affair with some guy?_

__Matt thought angrily, gripping his steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white. 

_If anyone's going to apologise anytime soon, it's going to be Sora. You're not running back to her, Ishida, no way. You were in the right, she's in the wrong. If she wants to cheat on me. . . Hey, two can play at that game._

. . . 

_I thought we loved each other, Sora-chan. . ._

~*~ 

_Who does Yamato think he is!? Is he just _deliberately_ trying to make us fight, so we can break up?_

Sora sobbed into her pillow. 

_But why would he want that? Does he like someone. . . else? He's using our fight as leverage to cheat on me? . . . But who could he like? He's never shown any interest in anyone while with me but me. . . The only person I can think of that he _could_ possibly like is Mimi. . . And that's only because they actually talk to each other now and then, and. . . flirt, sometimes. . . What is it with this "guy" he keeps asking me about, he _knows_ he was the one that picked up my phone. . . What's he playing at? _

_. . ._

_I thought we loved each other, Yamato-kun. . ._

~*~ 

"I'm paying for next weeks stay, room 43. My name's Yokoshima Yami" He said to the guy behind the counter of the motel. 

"OK" The guy answered, typing into the keyboard, "That'd be another 5600 yen for the next seven days stay." 

Yami handed him the money, and walked into an elevator to the 3rd floor, where his rented room was. He opened the door to room 43, and walked inside, closing the door behind him and walking over to the mirror. Staring back at him was the picture perfect image of Ishida Yamato, and he had to grin. Everything was going so perfectly, it's only a matter of time before he could slip into the role of Ishida Yamato. Permanently. Christmas was definitely going to be one hell of a blast. 

**________________________________________________________________________________**

****

**Whee. "Yokoshima Yami" means Dark Evil :D According to my Japanish obsessed friends anyway :p Review please ;D *goes off on a 10 month hiatus now. . . :D***

****

**~ YaMaTo-KuN.**

****

**- digimon-online.net[slash]yamato**


End file.
